


Asco de vida

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom es gay. Sus padres lo saben. Sus amigos lo saben. El problema es su vida sexual es tan abundante como el agua lo es en el desierto. Así que sus amigos deciden actuar llevándolo a una discoteca gay, y cuando se supone que lo que sucede en ese lugar debe quedarse en el lugar... no siempre es así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asco de vida

El de rastas estaba enojado porque sus amigos lo hubiesen llevado a un lugar como ese, es decir, que fuese gay no significaba que anduviese de ofrecido en un bar de ambiente. A él en lo personal nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de cosas, si iba a un antro era para tomar un rato y divertirse entre colegas, pero de ahí a más no. Sin embargo, lo habían prácticamente obligado a que fuese ahí desde el momento en que les confesó de su orientación sexual. Sus padres lo sabían y él lo tenía asumido desde muy temprana edad, pero era muy cuidadoso con demostrárselo al resto y ahora que estaba en la universidad, se le había salido después de tanta insistencia de parte de sus amigos a que se cogiese una chica. Suspiró, si hubiese sabido que lo tendrían peor al saber cuáles eran sus gustos, mejor se hubiese callado, y es que no es que tuvieran malicia, sino que intentaban darle su aprobación en cierta forma, demostrándole que no eran homofóbicos ni algo por el estilo.

Acercó la botella a su boca y tomó otro trago. Sería una larga noche. Si por lo menos tuviese un novio para usarlo como excusa y no tener qué pasar momentos incómodos en un grupo donde él era el único homosexual mientras que sus amigos eran heterosexuales que le susurraban en “voz baja” (o eso era lo que creían al haber un gran bullicio, sin percatarse de que la gente se volteaba a verlos) que si alguno estaba bueno como para ser el ligue de su noche, incluso le señalaban a ciertos chicos dándole su visto bueno, haciendo notar que evidentemente no eran gays.

—Tom, Tom, el chico de pelo verde te está echando el ojo desde hace rato, ¿no te gusta? 

—No, Andy y por si no lo notaste te está mirando a ti —le respondió el moreno.

El rubio platinado frunció el ceño y sus tres amigos se rieron. 

—Andreas, creo que tú ligarás más rápido que Tom —chanceó Georg. 

—Oigan, yo no soy homofóbico pero me gustan las mujeres y estoy feliz con ello —se defendió Andreas.

—Oh vamos, deberías sentirte halagado de no ser solamente guapo para las damas, Andy. —Andreas asesinó con su mirada a Gustav—. Oh, ok, ok, pero tampoco me pongas esa cara.

—Cállate Schäffer, aparte vinimos aquí por Tom, que por lo visto no se decide por nadie.

—Yo accedí a venir porque ustedes me lo pidieron, en lo personal, preferiría estar en mi casa leyendo, estudiando algo o jugando —aclaró el de rastas.

—Ese es tu problema, amigo, no sales y no desfogas. Que vamos, uno sea gay o hetero siempre tiene necesidades… —Georg hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos y Tom rodó los ojos.

—No es mi culpa que tú pienses con la polla —respondió.

—Oh vamos, no seas marica, disculpando la expresión pero no hablo de que seas gay, sino que no seas ehmn…

—Cállate, Hobbit —lo silenció Tom y el castaño se miró las manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sabiendo que la había cagado. Qué difícil era tener amigos gays.

Tom moría por irse de allí. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida y se miró el reloj de muñeca. ¿Cuánto más tardarían sus amigos en rendirse o embriagarse lo suficiente para que se fuesen de allí? 

De pronto sintió unas ganas urgentes de usar los servicios higiénicos, sí, quizá había bebido mucho, lo suficiente para mandarlo al baño, no lo bastante como para embriagarlo y ponerle a contar sus intimidades a sus amigos, aún recordaba la fiesta de su promoción. Había sido tan vergonzoso.

Dudaba que sus amigos quisiesen saber cómo es que él descubrió su punto R. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragase al recordarlo. 

—Ehmn, chicos, debo ir al baño.

—Anda ve, pero no te tardes, si encuentras acción allí nos envías un texto —le molestó Andreas.

Tom se limitó a mostrarle el dedo y dejó su bebida en la mesa para dirigirse a los servicios higiénicos, que dudaba en donde estaban pero que se llegaría a ubicar, por suerte tenía un bien sentido de orientación.

Cuando entró casi se cae al notar que habían preservativos en el baño y que “sonidos raros” provenían de un cubículo. Tragó saliva y entró, hizo lo suyo para luego lavarse las manos y salir casi corriendo de allí. ¿De verdad existía gente que podía hacerlo en un lugar tan público? Se preguntaba, se chocó con alguien por andar pensando en ello.

—Perdón —dijeron ambos y lo primero en lo que Tom se fijó, fue en que la camisa del desconocido se había manchado por su culpa.

—Oh cuánto lo siento, déjame te compro otra bebida para recompensártelo —ofreció el moreno. El rubio le mostró una sonrisa sincera y negó.

—No es para tanto, igual no me la iba a acabar —respondió. Tom lo observó y le correspondió a la sonrisa por educación, buscó en sus bolsillos el pañuelo que había traído y se lo alcanzó al chico, que tendría su edad o quizá más, no pudiendo aseverarlo debido a la profusa barba que poseía—. Es muy lindo de tu parte, ehmn…

—Tom, mi nombre es Tom —se descubrió a sí mismo hablando con un completo extraño, pero se sentía en cierta forma en deuda por lo acontecido, que acotándole el hecho de que a su parecer el extraño era muy guapo. Demonios, ¿cómo no lo había visto cuando estaba con sus amigos? Aunque es mejor que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, luego se quiso jalar de las rastas al notar lo que implicaban sus pensamientos.  
—El mío es Bill —se limpió y luego extendió el pañuelo—, gracias.  
—De nada —dijo manteniendo el contacto visual, “joder con lo guapo que está el tipo”, pensó mientras se relamía los labios.  
—Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente.  
—¿Qué?  
—La camisa es de seda —señaló Bill a la prenda y cómo no salía el color carmesí de la bebida.  
—Pero dijiste que no era para tanto. —Tom hacía cálculos mentales de cuánto le costaría pagar una camisa de seda, no, ni tres de sus sueldos completos alcanzarían. Malditos trabajos a medio tiempo.  
Bill le sonrió. —Mentí.  
—Eh tío, verás, preferiría invitarte otra bebida, porque ahora no traigo suficiente dinero como para pagarte una camisa como esa —intentó negociar Tom.  
—¿Quién habló de dinero? —Bill arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa que se le antojó parecida al del gato Chesire, mierda, debía dejar de pensar en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Después de un minuto procesó las palabras y… se dio cuenta que la sonrisa era sugerente en realidad.  
—Ehmn… —Tom no se iba a sonrojar, ¿verdad? Miró a otro lado pero sintió esos ojos recorriéndole y casi quemándole la piel como si fuesen rayos láser. Diablos, se lo estaba planteando en realidad. ¿Qué de malo podría tener? Era un adulto ya, había pasado suficiente tiempo de tortura junto a sus amigos y un polvo podría sentarle bien, y no era con un tipo de feas fachas, se le veía bueno, y…  
—¿Qué dices?  
El corazón de Tom latía tan fuerte que él lo sentía en su garganta y en su sien. Si salía junto a ese desconocido sus amigos lo verían de seguro, pero sino, ¿dónde mierda lo harían? ¿En el baño junto a los que ya se lo estaban montando de lo lindo?  
—Hay personas en el baño. —Sí, eso fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió responder. ¿En serio lo iba a hacer en un baño cuando segundos atrás se quejaba de aquello?  
—Podemos encargarnos de eso —mencionó con semblante despreocupado. Tom asintió y le siguió el paso. Algo debía tener lo que ingirió como para hacerlo cambiar tan rápido de parecer, hasta morbo le entraba de saber en dónde lo iban a hacer.  
Bill entró al baño y aporreó la puerta del cubículo de donde provenían los ruidos extraños. Los sonidos cesaron y Tom se preguntó qué demonios hacía.  
—Oigan, que aquí se viene a mear no a follar, salgan.  
—¿Te jode? Déjanos en paz —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.  
—Sí, me jode, no me hagan hablar con David si no quieren problemas —musitó Bill, movimientos bruscos se oyeron tras la puerta y luego salieron dos chicos avergonzados y con ropas mal arregladas.  
—No le dirás nada a David, ¿verdad? —preguntó uno de ellos, Bill hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano y los muchachos se fueron.  
—¿Quién es David?  
—El dueño del bar, y ellos son sus trabajadores, lo supe por los pantalones que se veían en la parte de abajo del cubículo, David es mi amigo, pero me da igual que follen o no sus empleados, solo quería meterles un susto —susurró lo último mientras le guiñaba un ojo y luego se acercaba a la puerta de los servicios higiénicos y la cerraba al punto de trabarla. Tom pestañeó no comprendiendo cómo lo había hecho—. Por mi parte, lindo, a mí no me gusta ser exhibicionista —se acercó a él y le acarició las rastas.  
Tom comprendió que era el momento, oh joder, oh joder, se estaba arrepintiendo. El rubio le plantó un beso mientras le jalaba más las rastas. Bueno, ya no se arrepentía taaanto.  
Al moreno no le gustaba ser hombre de poca acción, de los que se limitaban a recibir caricias y besos sin corresponder o quedándose quieto así que aprovechó que tenía las manos libres y las metió por debajo de esa camisa de seda que había sido la causante de todo ello, sintió los músculos bien formados del rubio y gimió complacido, al parecer no era el único que hacía ejercicios. Bill se alejó por aire y le lamió los labios sonrosados ahora para después quitarse la casaca tirándola al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con la de él.  
—Menuda boquita la tuya, Tom —farfulló Bill sonriente para luego quitarse la camisa con premura dejando al descubierto sus trabajados brazos y estómago—. Si no te importa, me gusta que me quiten lo de abajo.  
—Ah, ¿y también querrás que te la chupe? —soltó Tom por hacer gracia, Bill río junto con él.  
—Si no es molestia. —La risa de Tom se congeló. Que si era gay, claro, que si se la había chupado a alguien antes, también, pero prefería que se la chupasen, sin contar que su ex había dicho que no le habían dado pecho de pequeño porque no sabía mamar. Malditos complejos.  
—No creo que te guste…  
—De eso me encargaré de juzgar yo.  
Tom tragó saliva. Bueno, era sexo con un desconocido, no lo volvería a ver en otra ocasión, ¿no?  
Bajó a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio y le desabrochó los pantalones, observando los bóxers ajustado de modelo que traía puesto. Joder.  
—¿Sabes? Me gusta un poco más de jugueteo antes de la acción, lo digo porque te veo muy entretenido viéndome el paquete y no es que me incomode, eh —mencionó Bill.  
Tom lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de nuevo. —¿No querías que te la chupe?  
—Sí, pero antes quiero probar más de tu boca y otras partes tuyas. —Bill arrinconó a Tom contra el lavabo y comenzó a comerle la boca, saboreando su lengua, paladar y hasta dientes en el proceso, estaba penetrándole con la sin hueso… de arriba mientras que hacía un vaivén con sus caderas provocando que sus ingles cubiertas con tela se friccionasen. Tom enterró sus escasas uñas en la espalda de Bill, se estaba excitando como hacía mucho no lo hacía.  
Bill le bajó los pantalones y comenzó a acariciarle el miembro por encima de la última prenda. Tom siseó y Bill siguió el camino de sus labios hacia su quijada para ir bajando por su cuello, lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando al llegar a su clavícula. Le quitó la camiseta y lamió los pezones con ahínco ahora apretándole la polla haciéndole morderse su propia mano hecha puño para no chillar. Como Tom no era de los que se quedaban quietos, le acarició el trasero apretujándolo y provocándole risitas a Bill, las cuales sentía contra su piel como cosquilleos.  
—Creo que ya fueron suficientes jugueteos, Tom, estás caliente ya. —Tom asintió y ahora fue él quien lo arrinconó contra el lavabo, bajándole los bóxers y dejando al descubierto el miembro orgullosamente erguido de Bill, y sí, él lo había provocado.  
Comenzó a masajearlo desde la base a la punta con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos, observaba maravillado cómo el rostro del rubio convulsionaba por el placer. Dejó de pensar en sus complejos y empezó a darle lamidas seguras al pene de Bill para luego presionar la punta y después meterse el glande a la boca, chupando como su fuese un caramelo.  
—Toda… que te la metas toda —ordenó Bill mientras apuñuscaba las rastas de Tom. El moreno hizo caso e intentó tragar todo, aunque claro, no iba a ser posible, así que tragó todo lo que pudo hasta sentir arcadas para luego sacarla, meterla de nuevo, y sacarla otra vez. No había vergüenzas, poco importaba, total era un polvo de una noche.  
Siguió penetrándose con la polla de Bill mientras le acariciaba los testículos y se sentía en la puta gloria por la sensación de estar lleno en alguna forma, y Bill no parecía que se la estaba pasando mal. Esas caras que ponía le decían que se acercaba al orgasmo vertiginosamente.  
—Tom, ponte contra el lavabo. —Tom se detuvo. ¿Qué había dicho? Intentó soltar un “¿eh?” con el miembro de Bill aún en su boca haciendo que él sintiese un espasmo y que no se entendiese un carajo de lo que dijo, Bill rió—. Acá hay lubricante y condones, por si no te percataste, quiero venirme dentro.  
Tom se sacó el pene de Bill de su boca. —Pero…  
—No me digas que eres virgen, porque con esa boquita no te lo creeré, ¿o me equivoco?  
—No, es que… —“hace tiempo que no follo, me falta práctica, ¿lo dejamos para otra?”.  
—Es que nada, ponte contra el lavabo.  
—Oye, sé más cuidadoso con cómo me hablas. —Bill lo levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillado y lo puso a su altura.  
—¿Por favor, puedes poner tu culito en una posición donde pueda metértela sin problemas? —dijo Bill con una sonrisa algo… sádica, le brillaron los ojos.  
Tom tragó saliva, no podía creer que le estaba poniendo que le dijesen palabras sucias. Se sentía un adolescente sin control.  
—Ehmn pero usa lubricante, la saliva no sirve —respondió mientras se apoyaba contra el lavabo.  
—Estos sobrecitos azules que parecen condones son lubricantes en presentación de muestra, te los presento —chanceó el rubio, Tom se vio tentado a darle un codazo pero se reprimió y observó desde el espejo cómo Bill bajaba y le quitaba sus bóxers.  
Pronto sintió la intromisión de los dedos junto al líquido gelatinoso. Frunció el entrecejo, no estaba tan acostumbrado a esa sensación, pero no es que no se masturbara de esa forma de vez en cuando, en especial desde había pasado más de cuatro años sin pareja.  
Se mordió el labio inferior evitando soltar el gemido que le provocaba el movimiento circular y el de tijeras dentro suyo. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente dilatado como para que sus piernas le temblasen al ser tocado su tan sensible punto R, sintió la punta del miembro de Bill contra su entrada y siseó cuando se la metió de golpe. Joder con la poca delicadeza. Por suerte no era su primera vez ya que era muy burro Bill como para saber cómo lidiar con alguien en esas circunstancias.  
Estaba acostumbrándose a la sensación de estar lleno cuando sintió las manos de Bill envolverle la polla, soltó un sofocado “¡Oh!” y dio un respingo que dio comienzo a las primeras embestidas, que fueron algo cadenciosas y lentas, con Bill mordisqueándole la nuca y dejándole besos cortos y respiraciones acezadas. Para luego dar campo a las embestidas rápidas y ansiosas que eran con tanta fuera que de una sola le estimulaban su próstata, una y otra y otra vez. Tom quería lloriquear de placer, no pudiendo estar obnubilado con ello también tenía que soportar a la hábil muñeca de Bill dándole placer de una forma alocada que iba al ritmo del vaivén y se preguntaba si es que no se había corrido ya.  
Se encontraban ambos empapados en sudor, Tom podía sentir a la gota que le recorría la espalda e impactaba contra Bill, cómo se entremezclaban sus fluidos y cómo por un momento deseó sentirlo de lleno, sin látex de por medio para que ese momento fuese perfecto.  
El final se acercaba, podía sentirlo en su vientre.  
Chilló como un poseso y ensució el lavabo con su esencia. Bill lo penetró un par de veces más para luego detenerse. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, quería dejarse caer en cualquier lado y disfrutar de esa pérdida de consciencia por un instante, todos sus músculos relajados, aire caliente siendo botado por su boca, por su nariz, ver todo como si estuviese entre nubes y fuese un sueño. Oh joder, sí que había sido un buen polvo.  
Bill salió de él con inusual delicadeza y botó el condón a un tacho, se despabiló lavándose la cara y mojándose la coronilla.  
Tom no podía quitar sus manos del lavabo porque creía que caería.  
—¿También quieres que te ayude a vestirte o puedes solo? —bromeó Bill mientras se subía el pantalón con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Tom no había sido el único que había disfrutado. Tom le mostró el dedo y sacó la lengua—. Qué lindo.  
—Bah, ahora me cambio —respondió para ir poniéndose sus prendas con el cosquilleo aún en todo su cuerpo. Era como electricidad.  
Al ambos estar cambiados Bill forzó la puerta para que se abriera. Tom miró la mancha de su camisa y sonrió.  
—¿Entonces no quieres que te compre otra camisa?  
—No, me doy por bien servido, hasta debería ser yo el que te comprase algo. —Ambos rieron y se miraron de reojo.  
—Ehmn… bueno, adiós Bill. Gracias por esta noche.  
—Lo mismo digo, Tom.  
Tom era tan malo para ese tipo de despedidas, se limitó a asentir y se perdió entre la gente dejando a un Bill que le suspiró al aire.  
…  
Sus amigos, ¿dónde diablos estaban sus amigos? Él los había dejado en esa mesa pero ahora se encontraban otras personas ahí, sacó su celular para llamarlos y notó que habían más de diez llamadas perdidas y unos mensajes preguntando dónde estaba. Se mordió el labio, ¿cuánto habría tardado? El último mensaje decía que ya se habían ido de ahí y que si él pensaba irse a escondidas que mínimo les avisara la próxima para que no le estuviesen esperando. “Si supieran”, pensó.  
Tom negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar, no sin antes darle una ojeada al sitio con nostalgia. No pensaba que se iba a divertir tanto.  
…  
Unos profesores del extranjero habían venido exclusivamente para darle su examen de inglés. Tom no era tan bueno en esa materia, por eso se estaba preparando al saber que sería más difícil al tener profesores del extranjero. Se imaginaba que todos serían unos viejos marihuaneros o medios hippies, o si era muy desgraciado serían de lo más estrictos. Suspiró, por donde lo viese sería más complicado.  
Leyó sus apuntes de nuevo y resaltó páginas de su libro, ya iban más de cinco horas estudiando y le estaba entrando sueño.  
Movió por nerviosismo su lápiz y se le cayó al suelo, rompiéndosele la punta. Su lápiz era pequeño, tenía la mala costumbre de no usar uno nuevo hasta que tuviese el mínimo tamaño, y al parecer ya le había llegado su hora.  
Bufó y buscó en su cajón, encontrándose el regalo que le había dado su madre, un vibrador (sí, su madre era muy… extraña). Nunca se había atrevido a usarlo porque le daba pena, si bien era gay y no era virgen, prefería penetrarse con los dedos (aunque también era incómodo) a que usar un aparato como ese, lo consideraba muy de niñas.  
Metió la mano al cajón para sacar su nuevo lápiz pero al rozar sin querer el juguete pensó en Bill, el rubio de cuerpo de impacto y barba que le hacía que todos sus vellos se le erizasen, el que le había dado el polvo de su vida. De pronto el sueño se disipó y la excitación se anidó en su vientre. Sujetó el vibrador y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave.  
Media hora después se encontraba masturbándose balbuceando el nombre del rubio junto con incoherencias de otro tipo.  
…  
El gran día había llegado, los misteriosos profesores del extranjero harían su aparición para el examen. Tom estaba nerviosísimo, y más aún porque el examen no iría a ser escrito, sino oral, lo que lo hacía mucho más dificultoso, aunque él era bueno desenvolviéndose en el público y se sentía seguro de su speaking, había practicado lo suficiente. Nada le iría a salir mal.  
¿Por qué nada podría salirle mal, no es así? Casi no había dormido por practicar sin descanso, bueno, ciertas interrupciones para darse placer propio recordando a cierto desconocido que… negó con la cabeza, no debía distraerse, no ahora.  
Entró con toda seguridad a su salón y se sentó en su asiento a la espera de que el maestro lo llamase por su apellido para salir adelante y responder sus preguntas.  
Pero de pronto miró hacia adelante y su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Pestañeó varias veces creyendo que era obra de su mente que le jugaba malas tetras justo ahora, sin embargo, esos ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos y también lo miraron con sorpresa. No, no era una alucinación.  
De pronto Tom quiso hacerse bolita y que se lo tragase la tierra.  
—Tom, ¿estás respirando? Creo que te estás poniendo morado —dijo Andreas.  
—Yo lo veo rojo como un tomate —mencionó Georg y luego rió—, ¿te imaginas, Gusti? Tom-A-To.  
—Yo más bien creo que ha visto un fantasma —mencionó Gustav y siguió la dirección de su mirada—. Tom, ¿conoces al profesor extranjero? Se llama Bill Trümper.  
—Quiero morir —murmuró Tom sintiendo que el alma se le iba.  
—Oh no, se puso emo —farfulló Andreas.  
—Eh, bueno chicos, comencemos —miró hacia su hoja—. Kaulitz, quien sea el alumno Kaulitz que venga al frente y dé el oral.  
Tom se preguntaba qué mala telenovela estaba viendo Dios cuando escribió su destino. Se levantó del pupitre y se acercó hacia su profesor… el mismo con el fantaseaba desde la primera vez que tuvieron ese encuentro fortuito. Bill tragó saliva al verlo acercarse, claro que lo reconocía.  
“Trágame tierra”, pensó antes de acercarse a la carpeta del profesor y mirarlo con una sonrisa que evidenciaba nerviosismo.  
—Bueno, alumno, comencemos.  
…  
Gustav, Andreas y Georg intentaban consolar a Tom, había reprobado el examen porque le agarró un ataque de nervios descomunal que le hizo quedarse nublado y sin ni una idea de cómo se hablaba lo más básico en inglés. Tantas semanas de sacrificio en vano. Ellos no comprendían cómo es que algo así le había sucedido a su amigo, después de verlo estudiar en los recesos. Y es que ellos no sabían, Tom no le había dicho la verdad a sus amigos por vergüenza, y también había omitido la frase que le murmuró su profesor en el oído antes de que se fuera a su pupitre, la cual recitaba así “te recordaba mejor en los orales”. Lo peor es que era solo el comienzo, ya que tendría que dar un examen de recuperación con el mismo maestro, lo vería lo que resta del ciclo, y no solo en el campus.


End file.
